1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to network-based gaming. By way of example, the invention can be employed to facilitate a game of tag between users of networked client stations, such as cameraphones for instance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the age-old game of tag, a group of players designates one player as “IT” to start. IT then runs around and tries to tag any other one of the players by touching the other player. When IT successfully tags another player, the tagged player then becomes IT instead and, in turn, runs around and tries to tag one of the players. The game can continue in this manner indefinitely or, more likely, until the players tire.
Many variations on the basic game of tag exist as well. In one variation, for instance, when IT tags another player, the tagged player also becomes IT. The two players then chase and tag the other players, with each tagged player becoming another IT. The game can continue in this manner until one player remains and is deemed the winner. Alternatively, the last person tagged could be deemed IT for the next round of play. Other variations exist as well.